Boredom and Caffeine Make a Bad Combination
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Cable's bored and filled with supercoffee alone in the X-Mansion.


This piece of fan-fic was inspired by Lee Tybrid's story "One Liners are Fun". Actually it was inspired by a scene where Domino told Nate about the time he was board and well... this just put the gears in motion. Oh and the scene about Cable in the underwear drawer is inspired by another humorous coffee story with Cable in it. And that would be Alicia McKenzie's story the Shi'ar Coffee story.

All characters are owned by Marvel Comics. And I used them without their permission so don't tell anyone. Shuu! And I'm making no money from this. 

Boredom and Caffeine Make a Bad Combination By Maria Cline 

"Are you sure you don't want to join us, Nate?" Domino asked as she and X-Force went out the door to see a double feature movie. 

"I'm sure. Go. Have fun." 

Domino said, "We'll be back in about four hours, if we don't come back then. We could be kidnapped." 

"Okay." 

As the door closed, Nathan Summers looked out the window as the car drove off. For the first time in a long time, Nathan had the X-Mansion to himself. The X-Men were off at a mission. X-Force was off to the movies. 

"What should I do first?" he wondered as he wandered the empty house. He grinned evilly as he rushed to the kitchen and poured out a cup of coffee. "Hmmm... maybe I could..." 

He walked out of the house and into the boat house where his parents, Scott and Jean, lived. He took out the keys Scott gave him and unlocked the door. He entered the house looking around anxiously. He went to the bedroom and saw all of the various items. "Let's see, ruby quartz sunglasses, ruby quartz goggles, hmmm... glow in the dark condoms in the drawer." A bizarre picture entered his mind. He put the condoms back in the drawer and saw a CD. "Oldies Rock n' Roll?" He carried the CD downstairs and went to the mansion. 

He wandered up and down the mansion trying to find something to do. He wasn't interested in practicing in the Danger Room. And he had already checked on the X-Men to see that they were doing fine. He went back to the kitchen and got some more coffee. He decided to experiment a little with the various brands. He took out all of the various flavors of coffee from the plain roasted to the mocha chocolate and stirred them all together into a filter and created a superjolt of coffee. As the coffee brew, he looked at the TV's listings and muttered, "Nothing on." 

Finally the brew was done. He poured the coffee into the mug and looked in. "Bottom's up." He felt a strange stir in his entire body. "WHOA! That is one strong cup of joe." 

He felt all jittery and he ran to the various X-Men's rooms. In Betsy's bedroom, for some odd reason there was another coffee maker in the underwear drawer. In Bobby's room, he found a tye-dye kit. He eagerly read the instructions and decided, "Why not?" 

He took the kit to his room and look for something to tye-dye. According to the instructions, he needed something white. He didn't have any plain T-shirts. He took out his pairs of new underwear. "Perfect." he said as he took out the dyes and began to tye-dye his underwear. 

As he allowed the dye to soak for a while, Nate went to his room and cleaned his guns. It took him less time than usual since he had been using his guns less and less frequently until he he had stopped using then altogether. Everyone thought that he couldn't give up the guns. He heard about bets on when he would use the guns again. Scott and Jean believed him to be able to give up the guns. Nathan will prove them right. 

Nathan went back to where he was dyeing his underwear. He pulled them out. The underwear was a bight yellow and red color. He put it into the instant drying device Hank uses to dry his fur. "Groovy!" he yelled out as he took off his pants and put on the underwear. 

He put his clothes back on. It wasn't like anyone will be seeing his underwear tye-dyed and if anyone did he'll blame it on a prankster. 

He lay on the couch. He turned on the television and all that was on was the history channel. He watched for a while and turned it off when the section on predictions of the future came on. "Been there, done that," he mumbled. 

He took out the CD and put it on. It played... 

You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain, 

"Oh yeah." he said as he started to move. 

Too much love drives a man insane. 

He began to wiggle his hips. He didn't hear the car driving up the driveway. 

You broke my will, But what a thrill. Goodness Gracious, Great Balls of Fire! 

He lost himself in the groove and began to move the small objects around. 

I laughed at love 'cause I thought it was funny, You came along and you moved me honey. I changed my mind; this love is fine, Goodness Gracious, Great Balls of Fire! 

He felt hot and he ripped off his shirt bearing his partially metallic chest.. 

Kiss me baby, Ooooooh! Feels good! Hold me baby, 

Cable wrapped his arms around himself and did a self-hug. 

Girl, You let me love you like a lover should. You're fine, So kind, I would tell this world that you're mine, mine, mine, mine! 

Cable ripped his pants off telekinetically to reveal his bright tye-dye underwear for the world (or at least X-Force) to see. 

I chew my nails and I twiddle my thumbs, I'm really nervous, but it sure is fun. Come on, baby, You drive me crazy! Goodness Gracious, Great Balls Of Fire! 

He moved his body all about. His fists were high in the air. He started to wiggle his hard butt to the window; not caring for a second. 

Well, kiss me baby, Ooooooh! Feels good! Hold me baby, I want to love you like a lover should. 

He posed for a second and wiggles his hips. 

You're fine, So kind, 

He posed again and wiggled his hips to the beat. 

I got to tell this world that you're mine, mine, mine, mine! 

He head-banged to the last four words. 

I chew my nails and I twiddle my thumbs, I'm really nervous, but it sure is fun. Come on, baby, You drive me crazy! Goodness Gracious, Great Balls Of Fire! 

Cable ran to the floor and skidded down on his knees. 

Goodness Gracious, Great Balls Of Fire! 

He grinned as he took a few deep breaths. Then, he heard some applause. Nathan turned his head to see X-Force standing there, applauding. Richter and Domino had an amused look on their faces. Tabitha was shielding her eyes. Shatterstar was just staring. Roberto and Sam's jaws had dropped. 

Nathan grabbed the nearby blanket and flung it over his waist. "How long have you been there?" 

Domino replied, "Oh, since you started to move the objects around." 

"Don't ever tell another soul about this." 

"Yes, sir." Sam said as he looked away grinning. 

"I mean it." 

He walked off to put on some new clothes, laughter behind him. And the singing 'Goodness gracious, Great Balls of Fire!' He wished that he could time travel to before he did this to warn himself. 

The end 


End file.
